


Repair Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry appeared in Drosselmeyer's eye as soon as Clara and Fritz ran near the Christmas tree.





	Repair Everything

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

Worry appeared in Drosselmeyer's eye as soon as Clara and Fritz ran near the Christmas tree.

There was one minute when Clara held the nutcracker that Drosselmeyer just created for her. As for the next minute? Fritz had a look of mischief before he seized the toy and held it from his sibling.

If Drosselmeyer's godchildren fell and were harmed?

Drosselmeyer began to glance at Clara while tears formed in her eyes. Heard her as she sneezed twice.

Fritz accidentally released the nutcracker before it fell on the floor. He winced the second its arm snapped in half. He focused on Clara before tears ran down her face.

Drosselmeyer's goddaughter's tears caused one expression of sympathy. He walked to the nutcracker and lifted it. One scowl the minute he focused on Fritz. Concern appeared in his eye after he turned to Clara. He smiled. ''I can repair anything. I'll fix the toy.''

Drosselmeyer reached into one side of his coat and revealed a cloth. He managed to use it to repair the nutcracker. His smile remained even when he gave the toy to Clara.

''Godfather, I...'' Clara began to smile. She wrapped her arms around Drosselmeyer and released him. Clara sneezed another time.

Worry returned to Drosselmeyer.

After Clara went to bed with the nutcracker, she never opened her eyes again.

Worried about his goddaughter another time, Drosselmeyer approached her bedside. The sight of her still form caused his eye to widen.  
His lower lip to tremble. Even when the nutcracker was in Clara's arms again.

Tears ran down Drosselmeyer's face. He smiled through them. ''I can repair anything.'' Except for a godfather's shattered heart.

THE END


End file.
